Little Anna Sunshine
by Tragically Kat
Summary: Hans had a plan to lure Anna to the fraternity house and put moves on her, but he did not expect the type of behaviour she'd exhibit after taking a few puffs from the joint he gave her. Based off of "Little Mary Sunshine" from Reefer Madness. Implied Hanna, mentioned Kristanna.


**Hey there everyone. I'm back from the dead and from a long hiatus. I haven't been motivated at all to write, but RPing as Elsa on Tumblr has helped a lot on my writer's block and this was the first thing I could write without stopping.**

**So I was lurking around one night on Tumblr and I found a link to Youtube that led to "Little Mary Sunshine" from Reefer Madness, which was a video that had Kristen Bell (Anna's voice actress) staring in it and uh... Well it inspired to write something about Anna and Hans. Watch the video if you'd like but be warned that you will never look at Anna the same again.**

**Disclaimers:** If you think that I own Frozen, clap your hands!

**Anyway, happy readings!**

* * *

This Saturday night had not gone the way Hans had originally planned it.

It was around 7 pm when Anna Forde had arrived at his fraternity house, looking for her boyfriend Kristoff, which Hans oh so cleverly planned. He had taken the blonde's phone when he wasn't paying attention during a campus tour, texting the strawberry blonde to meet him at the fraternity house around 7. Finally, he'd have the chance to get with Anna, Elsa's younger sister who he had seen once in a while at the college campus.

Both sisters were gorgeous and Elsa was very popular around, though no one really had been able to get to her. Anna, however, was easy to get along with though by the time Hans got to know more about her, she had been already going out with Kristoff Bjorgman. When the opportunity came to lure Anna in, Hans took it and now he had patiently waited at his fraternity house for the girl to come.

His fellow brothers had gone out with everyone else, including Kristoff, to go and get dinner while Hans faked a very convincing headache. It was going perfectly and the doorbell ringing confirmed that everything was going according to plan. He answered the door, seeing a very happy looking Anna Forde on the doorstep.

"Hello there, beautiful lady. Can I help you?"

Anna blinked, a bit confused.

"Oh um hi there! I'm looking for Kristoff, my boyfriend. He told me to meet him here, and do you know him?"

Hans gave his best smile, nodding.

"Oh yes, of course. Kristoff! He's a good friend of mine."

"Oh hi there! I'm Anna, his girlfriend. And you are?"

"Oh yes, Elsa's sister. I'm Hans. Now Kristoff isn't here at the moment though. He went out with the guys to get dinner, but he'll back soon. Why don't you come in? It must be cold outside."

Anna nodded, not hesitating at all and came inside, looking around, unfamiliar with the house.

"Ooh, nice house." She commented as she entered the living room.

"Thank you. We try to keep everything presentable and organised." He boasted, crossing his arms and giving her his charming smile.

"We?" She asked, arching a brow in confusion.

"Yes, we. This is the house for Alpha Kappa, top fraternity of the campus."

Anna gasped, turning to Hans, looking very surprised. "Kristoff is hanging out with college guys? And on top of that, fraternity guys?"

The redhead nodded, "Yeah and we've decided, as a whole, that once he enrolls into the university, he'd automatically pledge."

The girl squeaked in excitement, jumping up and down happily. "Oh that's awesome! I can't believe my Kristoff is going to be a fraternity boy!"

"Yes, yes, I think this calls for a celebration." Hans took out from his pocket something, which was pot rolled up on paper. Anna stopped jumping down and looked suspiciously at Hans, crossing her arms.

"Is that pot?" She asked.

"No, of course not! It's... a special cigarette. Can't you tell? It doesn't smell like pot at all."

Anna, not knowing how pot even smelt like, nodded, just going along with whatever Hans was saying. He seemed nice enough not to lie, though still.

"Though isn't pot usually wrapped in paper like that?"

Shit, this may not be as easy as the man thought it would have been. But he could lie his way through this. "Well cigarettes are wrapped in paper too. And these are special flavoured cigarettes from Europe."

That perked the young woman's attention. "Europe?"

"Yeah, Europe. It's what European women smoke, to relax themselves. It calms the nerves nicely." He emphasized on women, knowing that he was beginning to convince Anna on the matter.

She thought for a moment, biting her lip and pushing a strand of her hair back. She smiled at Hans and then shrugged. "Well, I guess it's worth a try."

Perfect. A smile curved onto Hans's lips as he lit the roll and took the first poof, trying it out. Oh yes, she'd be getting baked quick and fast with this one, especially as a first timer.

"Here, try it."

Anna reluctantly took the roll, looking at him first and then back to the roll. Eventually she brought her lips to it and inhaled it, pulling it out after a while and coughing.

"Wow... That's strong. It burns my lungs"

Hans pushed her mouth back to the roll, pressuring her to keep on smoking. "No, you got to keep on smoking it or else you won't get the full effect. Trust me, you'll enjoy it."

She kept on with the insistence of Hans for a while until she pulled it out again, beginning to feel a little dizzy. "Wow, my head feels funny Hans."

"No no no, keep on going."

And she did, for quite a while. After 5 minutes though of continuously smoking it, Anna and Hans found themselves on the couch, lounging around and sharing the joint. Hans after a while began laughing to himself, on how easy this was. "Oh my god, I can't believe it."

Anna, confused, began laughing too, looking over to the redhead. "What?"

"You've been had, Anna."

She laughed harder in response, nodding as well, and took another puff. "Yes I have! I think you tricked me, Hans."

Anna was completely baked, Hans knew that for sure. She wasn't completely in all her right senses, which made it the perfect time. His hand began sliding up her thigh slowly, smiling as she made no movement.

"Now Anna, let the pleasure envelop you."

She stopped laughing and nodded, though with one look at where Hans's hand was, she got up from the couch and began worrying a bit.

"No, I can't. What about Kristoff?" She asked, smoking again from the joint.

Hans got up, groaning a bit and shook his head. "Kristoff is a boy, Anna. You don't want to be hanging around boys. You need a man." He said, sneaking up behind her, "A man like me."

Anna bit her lip and threw the roll onto the ground, stomping on it and then turned to Hans, her eyes gleaming as she smiled.

"You're absolutely right. Kristoff is a boy, but I'm ready for a man."

She threw Hans to the couch and quickly got onto him, not allowing the ginger haired man to make any other move.

"Whoa, Anna. A little eager, aren't we?"

She giggled, nodding. "Come on, let's have some fun." Her head lowered and Hans's eyes widened as he stared at Anna undoing his belt. Oh god, this was going to be amazing. But instead of what he had expected to happen, Anna stood up in front of him, his belt on her hand, and a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I'm feeling a little naughty, Hans." She said, every word that came out of her mouth dripping with lust.

He stared back, entertained, nodding with her mouth wide open. "I think I can help."

Anna on smirked and whipped the belt down, the snapping sound loud and clear.

"Oh yes you can. We're gonna play, okay Hans."

Immediately the male dropped his smile, getting up from the couch slowly in caution.

"Now Anna, let's not get carried away, shall we?" He said, raising his arms in defence in front of him.

The strawberry blonde however laughed aloud, taking her shirt off as fast as she could, leaving her shirtless with her pink bra visible, and whipped the belt again. "Just call me Mariju-anna! Anna's got some scary little games to play."

Oh shit. This was not going the way he had hoped it would go. "Uh, how about we do something else instead?"

Anna shook her head though, tisking at Hans. "You're not being a good slave at all, Hans. Don't you know you have to listen to your mistress? Come on! We can play with nipple clips, bond core, and candle wax! I can strangle you too, my little slave. It's pointless to fight."

"Uh, I'd rather not." He turned around, hoping this wouldn't go any further. But he felt Anna grab him forcefully and bend him over on the couch fast, surprising the man as he had no idea the kind of strength Anna had. He blamed this on the pot.

"Someone's been a bad boy. Looks like he needs a punishment!"

"Holy shit, no, Anna!"

But of course that didn't help him at all and felt the belt hit his ass, the cracking sound barely audible as he felt pain. "Son of a bitch!" He cried out, gritting his teeth.

"Ooh, such bad language!" And another whip had been delivered, with the same amount of force.

Hans could've sworn that that one had been much harder though. He pushed Anna off of him, crawling away as fast as he could. He couldn't get up, not really being able to feel his ass at the moment.

Anna felt offended, pouting a bit but going after Hans. "Hold on a minute! I'm not done! Can't you see, we've just begun!" She climbed on top of him, making the man piggy ride her. "What's the rush? You aren't having fun!?" She asked, whipping the belt once again on his ass.

"No! I'm really not!" He cried out, trying to shake her off, but it was no use.

Anna kept on whipping him, with forceful ones too, not any of those half-assed playful ones. She eventually got off him though, growing tired of the piggy back ride, standing right in front of him.

He knelt now, angrily looking at Anna. "You're one psycho crazy bitch!"

But instead he got slapped by her and then suddenly she was behind him. "I told you slave, it's pointless to fight. Save your strength cause it's gonna be a lengthy night."

She looked beside her, seeing an apple on top of the small table next to the couch, and then stuffed it in Hans's mouth, which silenced him, and then turned him around to throw him onto his back.

At this point though, the ginger had almost given up and his energy was spent. Anna got on top of him, facing away from his face and began grinding herself on him, grunting and groaning. Hans lifted up his head in protest, but was met by Anna's elbow and knocked down.

"Shut up, bitch!"

...

How everything went down after that was also not part of Hans's plan. Kristoff and the rest of the fraternity brothers found Anna and him in the living room, the way they were. Questions were asked and all came down that it was entirely Hans's fault, tricking Anna into smoking marijuana and then trying to seduce the girl himself.

Ultimately, it called for public humiliation as punishment for doing such a thing. Anna was embarrassed by the whole ordeal herself, constantly apologising to Kristoff for behaving such a way, though the blonde was forgiving (and intrigued by what his girlfriend was secretly into). In the end, everyone was happy. Except Hans, because he is a douche.

He preferred getting whipped senseless by Anna than running down the campus streets wearing nothing but an apron and having Elsa chase him in a fury.

* * *

**Dear lord what have I written...  
**

**Sorry about that last half. I wrote it very late at night, working with barely any sleep, though I think it was pretty okay for my first Frozen fic. Anyway, thank you to whoever reads this. I appreciate it and you can find me on tumblr as love-thaws-a-frozen-heart.**

**See you later and have an awesome day!**


End file.
